More Than Worth It
by pommedeplume
Summary: (December 1998) It's Christmas Break from Hogwarts and Hermione Granger is eager to see her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and check out his new flat. Ron wants to show off his new bed but Hermione worries that Ron isn't paying enough attention to her needs and desires. Edited/Expanded 10/01/2015.


Hermione stood in the center of the room and looked around in wonder. Ron's new flat was nice. His brother George had agreed to help him pay for it, at least partially in exchange for Ron coming to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with him.

"It's very nice, Ron," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ron replied, his hands in the pockets of his trousers, looking proud.

It was Christmas break and Hermione had elected to spend at least part of it with Ron. Ron still didn't own a lot and the flat wasn't very large at all, but he had managed to hang up Quidditch posters so that was something.

"Not much seating though, is there?" Hermione said, noticing there was only a small couch in the living room and a large bed in the bedroom.

"I sort of wasted all my money on the bed," Ron said then rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Why did you need a bed this large?" Hermione asked and then promptly fell back on it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron answered and stood in front of her, grinning.

"I wouldn't ask if it was obvious," Hermione answered.

"Well… it's for you and me, isn't it?" Ron said, and then walked over and fell back on the bed next to her.

"I'm not moving in with you, Ron," Hermione said.

"I know that! I just mean for when you are over, you know? So we can have lots of space," Ron answered, rolling over to face her and smiling.

"Oh. All right, then," Hermione said.

"I mean, you know how cramped it was when tried to… you know, in my bed at the Burrow," Ron said, then cringed in embarrassment.

"Have sex?" Hermione said, seeing no reason they should treat the topic with shame.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking embarrassed anyway.

She and Ron had managed to have sex three times before she went back to Hogwarts to finish her education. It was fun on the whole and each time was a bit better than the last, but it still left a lot to be desired. In particular, she had been struggling to achieve an orgasm.

Since trying to orgasm with Ron wasn't working, Hermione had gone back to work trying to manage on her own. Once she was back at Hogwarts, however, it _was_ a bit more awkward. Finding time alone in the girls's dormitories wasn't easy and masturbating at night with the other girls in the room wasn't very appealing.

She had also taken to comparing stories with other girls and asking them about their own sexual experiences, if they'd had any. She felt very relieved to discover that not everyone had had amazing orgasm filled sex, anymore than she had.

Hermione had begun to accept that much like magic, it required practice to get better at it. And also like magic, there were many different ways of doing it.

Hermione rolled over to face Ron then reached over and brushed his pale cheek with a dark hand. She then leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, slow and sensual, hoping she was sending a clear message.

Ron reached around her back and placed a hand on her waist and pulled her in closer. She placed a hand on the side of his thigh and squeezed, as he pressed his groin into her belly, his erection obvious.

Suddenly, Ron rolled Hermione over and got on top of her, seeming eager. He leaned up and quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Hermione leaned up as best she could to pull her shirt off, then undid her bra and tossed them both aside.

Ron leaned back down, his bare skin feeling hot against hers, and kissed her hard. Hermione's hands rubbed up and down his back, enjoying the feel of his skin, aroused by its warmth.

Ron was getting better at this that he was at first, that was for sure. But she still felt a sense of familiarity and knew that things were angling for a predictable path.

She wasn't sure Ron truly understood what it was like to get so turned on but not get any proper satisfaction from it. She bet if he wasn't coming during sex that he'd throw a proper fit.

Ron's mouth moved to her breasts. He was strangely fond of them. As he sucked lightly on one of her large, dark nipples she was wishing he would just move his mouth a bit further south. She'd heard cunnilingus was wonderful.

Instead, Ron lifted up, then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He then got off the bed and pulled them off completely. While Hermione fumbled with her trousers, Ron removed his pants then went over to his dresser.

"I've got some lubricating potion of my own, Hermione!" Ron said and pulled out a jar of the clear fluid.

"I've been wanking with it," Ron continued as he slicked up his large shaft.

Ron was intimidatingly large and talking to other girls had confirmed that Ron was definitely not typical in that department.

Hermione had pulled off her knickers and was now fingering her clit while she watched Ron's face. His eyes were clearly roaming over her body and she could see the pleasure from touching himself on his face. He looked very sexy and she smiled at him.

She wondered what his beautiful face would look like between her legs. She knew she could ask him, but she just sort of hoped he would realise that her pleasure was important too.

The first couple of times they had sex, Ron had at least tried to touch her clitoris but at some point he had apparently decided getting her to come wasn't worth the effort, to her great disappointment.

Ron was approaching and Hermione was still trying to stimulate herself. She was definitely turned on but she wasn't sure she was wet enough yet.

Ron got back on the bed and knelt in front of her. Ron then moved a hand between her legs. He then slid a finger gently inside of her. Good, he wasn't planning on just charging in. It felt nice and Hermione made a small, pleased sound.

"Is that good?" Ron asked.

"Definitely," Hermione answered, as she continued to stroke her clit.

After awhile, Ron added another finger. It was reassuring knowing that Ron was capable of learning. If Hermione could only get him better committed to her orgasm.

The motion of Ron's fingers felt good and Hermione felt that sensation of tension rising in her body. She could only imagine what an orgasm must be like. She had got close so many times! It was all very frustrating.

Once again, it was not to be as Ron removed his fingers, distracting her from the perfect rhythm she had going on her clitoris. Ron inched forward and placed the head of his cock to her hole. He slowly pushed inside. Again, she was grateful that Ron had learned how not to hurt her. He was slow and patient. It barely hurt at all.

Being stretched and filled felt good. She didn't mind this but it didn't fully satisfy her ache. Her clit was hard and throbbing. She wanted to come.

Ron lay down on top of her and began to thrust in and out of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and then buried her face into his neck where she kissed him softly.

"Oh, Hermione. I need you so bad," Ron said as he began to pound hard inside of her.

Hermione clutched his back and wished she could at least reach her clit but he was laying against her too hard and flat. Hermione supposed there was some value in feeling desired but on the other hand Ron was beginning to mindlessly pound away at her, grunting with nearly every thrust and sweating profusely.

Hermione tried to stay focused on the moment but she was starting to get bored. Did Ron really think that she was having fun just laying there while he pounded away?

"Merlin, you feel so good, Hermione!" Ron moaned, his voice sounding strained.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. This really didn't feel that amazing to her. It was felt all right but she was starting to feel sore. Even with the lube she probably wasn't wet enough. She hoped Ron was close to coming.

"I've missed you so much," Ron said.

"I missed you too, Ron," Hermione said, wondering if he could actually hear the boredom in her voice.

Ron was slamming into her now, his balls smacking her arse. Ron was groaning and grunting into her ear. It was obvious he was about to come. What was he waiting for?

"Go ahead and come, Ron," Hermione said, and gently stroked his back.

Surely, he could hear the boredom in her voice _now_.

"OK," Ron said, then began rapidly thrusting his prick into her.

"Ohhhh. Fuck, Hermione. Gonna come!," Ron moaned and his body shuddered.

Ron lifted up, a pained look on his face, and he froze as his cock pulsed inside of her, filling her with wet warmth as he loudly groaned.

And then it was over, as Ron collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

Hermione patted Ron on the back, then nudged him to roll off of her. Ron slowly pulled himself out and Hermione could feel his come dripping out of her and onto her bum and Ron's sheets. Ron then moved next to her and propped himself up on his elbow, a huge grin on his face.

"Blimey, Hermione. That was great, wasn't it?" Ron said, still breathing hard.

Hermione furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Not really, if I'm being honest, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked gobsmacked.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Ron said, sounding exasperated.

"What I mean, Ron, is that while you may be having a nice time just pounding away, I, however, am not," Hermione admitted.

"What am I doing wrong?" Ron said.

_Now_, Hermione was feeling annoyed.

"We've talked about this, Ron!" Hermione said.

"I mean… I did finger you! You seemed to be touching your thing just fine," Ron said, defensively gesturing between her legs.

"My thing? I was touching my _thing_? My clitoris, Ron. I was touching my _clitoris_," Hermione said then sighed and added, "Well, at least until you were on top of me and I couldn't reach it anymore."

"Well, you seemed into it when we started. I mean, the way you kissed me and stuff. Seemed like you wanted it," Ron said.

"Because I do want sex! I just don't want _that_ sex. The sex we've just had is _boring_! I'm tired of it. I want to come too, you know," Hermione said.

"You mean you still haven't had an orgasm? I mean you moaned and I thought maybe you had," Ron asked.

"No, of course not. Not even close," Hermione answered, rolling over to face him, feeling very aware of the cold, wet stickiness of his spunk between her thighs.

Her natural bushy brown hair bounced in her face and she swiftly moved it out of the way so Ron could fully grasp the displeasure on her face.

"You seemed pretty wet when I put it in," Ron said.

"Well, I _had_ been touching myself and was already in the mood. But then you just stuck it in and what? Decided I was wet enough?" Hermione said.

"You really were bored?" Ron asked, seeming almost hurt.

"Yes, and my… cauldron dried up… so to speak. And your wand isn't small you know," Hermione said, gesturing between Ron's legs at his now mostly flaccid penis.

Ron glanced between his legs and then grinned proudly, obviously missing the point. He then looked back up at her and said, "But we used lubricating potion!"

"Yeah, but… well, it's not just that things dry up. It really is sort of like losing your erection. When, I'm aroused the muscles relax. It makes it easier for you to get inside and it doesn't hurt. The lube can't fix that."

"Oh,' Ron said and frowned then added, "You'd think we'd just be built for sex."

"We are built for sex! When I'm _really_ aroused it feels good when you penetrate me. But even then it can still hurt a little because of your size, especially if the sex goes on for awhile. Lube does help me feel comfortable, and I know it feels better for you as well," Hermione said.

"Does my size really do nothing for you? I've heard some people say it should," Ron said, sounding bewildered.

Hermione shook her head.

"It doesn't matter how big it is if I don't have clitoral stimulation," Hermione said.

"Right. Yeah…" Ron said.

Hermione sighed then continued, "Ron, there are lots of ways we can have sex, all _sorts_ of ways we can do it. We're doing it purely for fun and pleasure but I'm not having as much fun as I would like. Sex isn't just about penetration. And I would _really_ like to get off."

"I thought you were figuring that out on your own," Ron said.

Hermione frowned and said, "I've been trying, frequently, believe me. Not so easy at school, you know! You could still make an effort, Ron!"

"So I just need to touch your-" Ron started but blushed in embarrassment before finishing in a hesitant whisper, "Clitoris."

"For starters. But there's a lot more to my body than what's between my legs," Hermione said and gestured up and down her body.

"Well, OK. Where would you like to be touched? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do anything you want," Ron declared, a smile on his face.

Hermione smiled back at him. She hoped he meant it. This could be _fun_.

"Oh… well… hmm," Hermione said and then softly dragged a hand along her body her body, across her breasts, stomach and thighs then back up again.

She didn't mean it to be arousing but a glance at Ron's groin revealed he was already hard again.

"I like it when you kiss my neck," Hermione said, then lifted and turned her head, giving him full access.

"Like this?" Ron asked then leaned over to her, moving her hair out of the way, then planting a soft, wet kiss on the right side of her neck, Hermione holding her breath.

Ron pulled his mouth away and Hermione exhaled.

"Mmm. Yes, like that," Hermione answered.

"Now what?" Ron said, seeming lost but eager.

"Kiss my cheek," Hermione said, laughed and tapped her cheek with a finger.

"Your cheek?" Ron asked in confusion.

"You _said_ you'd do anything I wanted," Hermione reminded him.

Ron nodded and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hermione could feel herself blush.

"Now the other," Hermione said then turned the other cheek towards him which he then kissed as well.

"Then my ear," Hermione requested and Ron planted a light kiss on her ear lobe.

"My forehead."

Ron leaned over and pressed his lips into the center of her forehead.

"My nose."

Ron pecked her nose and chuckled.

"Now my mouth," Hermione said, dragging a finger across her lips.

Ron leaned over and gave her a deep kiss, his lips gliding gently over hers. Hermione kissed him back and moaned into his mouth in satisfaction.

Ron pulled his mouth away and appeared to be awaiting further instruction. Hermione pointed to her right shoulder then dragged a finger along her collarbone to the other shoulder.

"Kiss across there and then my neck," Hermione said and pointed to the left side of her neck.

Ron pressed his lips into her left shoulder then he slowly began to kiss across her collarbone. For once he didn't seem in a rush. If his only goal was to satisfy her, there was definitely no need to rush.

As Ron arrived at her right shoulder, Hermione turned her head and Ron buried his face in her neck and slowly sucked on the side of her neck, sending shivers up her back.

"Oh, Ron, that's lovely," Hermione said, sighed then said, "Keep doing that."

Ron continued to kiss and suck on her neck in various spots, his hands gripping her shoulders, gently. Hermione's heart was pounding and she wanted to see how his mouth felt on other parts of her body.

"Kiss down my arms then kiss my hands," Hermione said.

Ron didn't even question her now. As he leaned up to kiss down her right arm she got a glimpse of his erection. There was something very exciting about knowing how much turning her on was turning _him_ on, even after he'd already came.

When he arrived at her hand, he kissed the back of it then lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed her fingertips one by one. Ron then leaned across her body and took the other arm to repeat the process. Whether by accident or deliberate, his penis softly rubbed against her belly.

After he was done with her other arm and hand, Hermione then pointed to a spot just above her breasts. Ron grinned sheepishly and moved his face there and pressed his lips and face into her skin.

"Kiss my breasts, but not the nipples yet," Hermione said.

Ron kissed down to her right breast. He cupped it lightly underneath as his lips roamed around, carefully avoiding her nipple and areola. Ron moved his hand and kissed down her breast then softly kissed underneath it, tickling her a little.

Ron kissed across to her other breast, starting underneath and moving up. Both Hermione's nipples were fiercely hard now.

"OK. Suck on my nipples. But slowly. Very slowly," Hermione said.

Ron pushed his lips down her left nipple and held them between them for a moment. He then slowly dragged his lips back up and Hermione gasped in pleasure. She was breathing hard and could tell that she was wet and aching between her legs again.

Ron moved back to her right breast and did the same to it, eliciting an equal response from her.

"My belly and my navel," Hermione said, feeling sort of giddy.

Ron's mouth made its way from her nipple, down her breast, around her soft belly and then kissed her navel. It tickled her and they both laughed.

"I'm going to roll over," Hermione said then added, "There's an entire back half of me that needs attention."

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I can't show where I want you to touch me, so you'll just have to listen to my instructions well," she said.

"I'm all ears," Ron said behind her.

Hermione reached behind her head and pushed hair hair away from her neck.

"Kiss down my back, starting on my neck," Hermione said.

Ron placed his hands on her sides and she felt his face hover over her spine, his breath hot, as he moved up to her neck where he pressed his lips in deep. Hermione shivered and clenched her legs in response.

Ron then kissed slowly down, his hands moving slowly down her sides along with his mouth moving down her spine. Finally, his hands were on her hips and his mouth kissed the small of her back, just above her arse.

"Kiss my bottom," Hermione said.

Ron giggled then kissed around both cheeks of her arse. Hermione realised having this power over Ron _really_ turned her on.

"Kiss down my bottom and my leg, then come back up on the other leg," Hermione said.

She was feeling very aroused and making clear commands was becoming increasingly more difficult. Ron placed a hand on her left arse cheek and kissed down the other, then let his mouth move down the back of her thigh, then her calf to her ankle and finally he lifted up her foot and kissed the top of it before setting it back down.

Ron then started with her ankle on the other foot and moved his way back up, somewhat more quickly, arriving back at her arse in short order.

Hermione rolled back over then leaned up and gestured him up to her mouth. Ron quickly kissed her hard again before she pulled away and said, "Kiss the inside of my thighs."

Hermione spread her legs, nudging him aside, to ensure easy access. Ron wasted no time moving his mouth down there. Hermione was frankly dying to be touched down there, the aching nearly unbearable.

Ron moved his mouth to her thighs where his lips pressed lightly against her skin, then he kissed inward, making Hermione tense up. Ron was getting _good_ at this.

Ron's lips kissed to the point at which her thigh met her pubic mound then he moved his face to her dark, curly hairs and kissed there as he moved across and kissed the other thigh.

"Use your fingers on me," Hermione said.

Ron smiled up at her and then sucked on two of his fingers. Finally, he used his fingers to spread her lips apart. His fingers roamed down to her vagina and he grinned.

"You're drenched," Ron stated.

"Mmm hmm," Hermione said as Ron's fingers slid slowly up to her clit.

She had showed Ron how to touch it before and it seemed he hadn't forgot, as his fingers softly stroked her there.

"Ohhh," Hermione moaned, quietly.

Ron's fingers stroked in a circular motion. It felt nice but she watched as his licked his lips and decided she really wanted to put his tongue to use.

"Kiss my clit just like you've been kissing me. It's sensitive, so _please_ be gentle," Hermione said.

Ron removed his fingers and lowered his head, perhaps accidentally, dragging his long nose down the hood of her clit sending a shock of pleasure through her.

"Oh!" Hermione said, as her legs shook a little.

Ron looked up and said, "What happened?"

"It's fine. Just keeping going," Hermione urged.

Ron moved his mouth to her clit and pressed his lips into it, softly.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned as Ron's lips gently sucked.

Hermione reached down and rubbed the top of Ron's red-haired head in affection. He was doing an excellent job.

"Now, Ron I want you to use your tongue on me. Start with my hole. I want you taste me," Hermione said, then blushed in embarrassment.

She also realised he'd be tasting himself too, but if he cared he didn't say anything. Instead, he lowered his head and she could feel his tongue licking at her hole and then poking inside.

"Shit. That was perfect, Ron. Now I want you to point your tongue out and lick up to my clit," Hermione said.

She then successfully sustained a giggle as Ron stuck out his tongue and tried to turn it into a point. Thankfully, he managed quickly and his fingers then glided her slit open again and slowly licked up to her clit just as she had asked him to. A bolt of pleasure hit her right as the tip of his tongue flicked her clit and Hermione moaned.

"Do it again," Hermione said and Ron swiftly complied sending another bolt through her body.

"Mmm. Just keep doing that. You can speed up if you want, but not too fast," she added.

Ron began to flick at her clit in a steady rhythm and Hermione felt her clit throb urgently and the aching inside of her grow stronger, if that was possible.

"Ohhh, Ron! That's absolutely brilliant," Hermione said and realised her hands were clenching his bedspread.

By some miracle or spell, Ron wasn't messing this up. Everything she had heard about cunnilingus was very true. Tension was rising in her body and for once she thought she might actually get to come.

"Ron, that's great but what if you sort lapped at my clit?" Hermione said, realizing her voice sounded less sure as she rapidly lost her composure.

"Like a dog?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed and said, "Sure. If you like."

Ron's fingers pulled back her hood then he began to lap at her clit as requested. Hermione moaned and let out a series of small gasps through ragged breaths. She could feel herself being dragged closer and closer to a precipice.

Hermione reached down and put her hand on the back of his head, softly stroking his hair. Ron was slowly ramping up the speed but not the rhythm of his tongue.

She looked down at Ron who looked focused and determined as his tongue continued its hard work. If she could get him to do this so well what else could she motivate him to do, she wondered. There was a world filled with various sexual pleasures, waiting for them to test them.

The tension was becoming almost too much to bear and was centered between her legs. Her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably and she could feel her legs slowly begin to clench around Ron.

"Oh. Ohhhhh," Hermione called out, as suddenly she felt the tension explode.

"Mmmm. Uhhhn!," Hermione moaned loudly.

Her fingers and toes curled and she grasped the bedspread hard. For a moment her breathing stopped as her body spasmed and intense wave after wave of hot pleasure coursed through her body.

"Fuck!" Hermione whimpered, as her body shook again with a jolt of pleasure.

"Wow, Ron," Hermione said, trying to breath.

"That was… very nice, thank you," she added.

Hermione lay back, feeling euphoric as Ron slid up her body. He hovered over her, his prick still hard and rubbing against her belly, and leaned down and gave her a kiss. She could taste herself on him but she didn't mind at all.

Ron leaned back up and smiled down at her, his eyes obviously filled with adoration. Hermione reached between them and grabbed his shaft, which she softly stroked.

"Lay back against the head of the bed. I want to show you some of my appreciation," Hermione said and gave him a wicked grin.

Ron made no argument and quickly moved to the head of the bed. Hermione crept between his legs and quickly took his prick in her hand. She slowly stroked up and down his shaft, feeling his foreskin gliding in her hand.

She had been practicing giving oral sex in incredibly embarrassing ways in private on various fruits and vegetables and hoped she was prepared for the task.

The head of his prick was wet from arousal and she lifted it to her mouth and flicked her tongue at it. The taste was a bit unusual but she'd had far worse things in her mouth.

"Ah," Ron moaned quietly.

Hermione then kissed up his long shaft until she got to the head, which she wrapped her full lips around and pushed down then slowly sucked back up, making Ron jerk and gasp.

"Fuck," Ron gasped and Hermione smiled then did it again, taking a little bit more of his shaft.

She knew there was no way she could manage all of it, so she used her hands to stroke his shaft while she began to slowly suck to the head and upper quarter of his shaft. It hurt her jaw but she hoped he would come quickly enough that it wouldn't matter too much.

She looked up at him while she continued to suck and stroke him hard and his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. It wouldn't be long at all.

Finally, Ron let out a long groan and she felt his prick spasm then pump hot come onto her tongue, which she quickly swallowed. It left a bitter, salty taste in her mouth.

"Blimey, Hermione. Where'd you learn to do that so well?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to know. It's embarrassing," Hermione said, then cringed.

Ron shrugged and Hermione moved up the bed then slid next to Ron. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"See how much better sex can be?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said simply.

"I'm hungry. Do you want lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Feeling agreeable?" Hermione asked then giggled.

"Yeah. I mean… sorry," Ron said and made an apologetic face.

"It's fine. I'm feeling a bit umm… tapped out too," Hermione said and circled a finger around on his chest.

"Let's have lunch then have a nap," Ron said.

"Sounds excellent," Hermione said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of bed to look for her clothes.

* * *

Christmas came and went. Hermione spent it with her parents, which had disappointed Ron's family greatly. She did come to visit Ron and his family here and there but after last year she really felt she owed her parents some quality time.

But she promised to spend New Years Eve with Ron before she had to go back to Hogwarts. She arrived at his flat mid-afternoon, greeting him with a kiss at his front door.

"I made soup!" Ron said and led her over to his new dining room table.

"Oh. Lovely," Hermione said, then smiled and sat down.

Over soup they chatted about their respective families and the letters they had both received from Harry who was somewhere in Portugal, apparently.

After lunch, they cleaned up their dishes and went to sit and chat on the couch. Ron was looking very handsome in the maroon sweater she had gifted him on Boxing Day.

Ron had given her a scarf but promised he would have something better the next time they saw each other. But so far there was nothing and she was feeling a bit antsy. Had he forgotten? Or perhaps he had just procrastinated.

"Ron… I was wondering…. On Boxing Day you mentioned you'd have something for me. Did you forget?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a surprised look then smiled.

"No! Of course not! I just… well, once you see it you'll understand, but I just didn't want to show it to you at… the wrong moment," Ron said and gave her an awkward half-grin.

"Oh. Well, go ahead then," Hermione insisted.

"Are you sure?" Ron said, seeming strangely nervous.

"Yes," Hermione said with confidence.

Unless, his gift happened to be a Blast-Ended Skrewt, she couldn't imagine what on Earth could be so startling.

"Follow me, then," Ron said, then stood up and marched off to his bedroom.

Hermione followed him and once inside he opened the drawer where he had been keeping the lubricating potion and pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

The box itself was nothing exciting. It was just a plain wooden box with a bow tied around it, poorly. Hermione undid the bow and let it fall to the floor before opening the box and then staring at the object inside with confusion.

It was a small, silver-metallic, oval shaped object.

"Was is it?" Hermione asked with confusion and looked at Ron who was turning bright red.

"It's… it's for you," Ron said with a cringe.

"Yes, we've _established_ that, Ron," Hermione replied, and picked the object up then set aside the box.

It was heavier than she expected and cold to the touch. She rolled it about in her fingers. It was smooth all around.

Ron sighed and said, "You use it to… well… you know!"

Hermione glared at Ron then said, "Just spit it out. We're adults now, Ron."

"You use it to touch yourself with!" Ron sputtered then covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"This is a vibrator?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling gleeful.

"Is that what Muggles call them?" Ron asked, removing his hand from his eyes.

"Yes, they do. I've heard amazing things about the Muggle versions," Hermione said.

"George told me about a catalogue for uh… sex toys. He said I should look at these," Ron said, pointing at the toy.

She wanted to be offended that Ron had gone to his brother for sex advice but she supposed she might be forced to admit that she had talked about sex with Ginny and Ron might not be so happy about that.

"Well, how does it work?" Hermione asked.

"There's a small bit of parchment with a charm," Ron said and went over and pulled the scrap from his drawer.

"You take your wand and say one of these charms to activate it," Ron said.

Hermione quickly went and grabbed her wand. She ran back in and held her wand to the toy and read the charm from the parchment. The toy immediately began lightly vibrating in her hand, causing her to grin widely.

Her eyes still focused on the toy, Hermione stated, "Get your clothes off. All of them. Put some lube on your cock then lay on the bed."

Ron quickly began to fumble and stumble about trying to get his clothes off. Hermione tossed the toy on the bed and removed her clothes more efficiently, if not exactly as fast as Ron had.

By the time she was naked, Ron was on the bed and stroking his shaft, that was already very hard and glistening with climbed onto the bed, bringing along her wand and grabbing the toy.

Hermione wasted no time taking the still vibrating toy and placing it against her clit.

"Ohh. That's _very_ nice," Hermione said and bit her bottom lip.

Ron smiled with glee as he continued to enthusiastically stroke himself. Hermione rubbed the toy on her clit and focused on Ron's face, watching him watch her watching him, enjoying the view of each other's pleasure.

After a minute, Hermione reached over and grabbed her wand, pointing it at the toy and repeating the charm which instantly caused it to vibrate much faster. She placed it back on her clit and immediately moaned in satisfaction. This was definitely better than Ron's tongue, she realised.

"Your gift is wonderful, Ron. Cheers," Hermione said, her voice coming out strained.

"No problem," Ron said, his hand gliding up and down his shaft with ease.

"How would you feel about letting me ride you," Hermione said, feeling like she was definitely plenty turned on at this moment.

"You on top? Sure. I suppose," Ron said, almost seeming like the possibility hadn't occurred to him.

Hermione crept forward until she was hovering over his prick. For a moment, she pulled the toy away and instead rubbed herself on his wet shaft.

"Shit, Hermione. You're going to kill me like that," Ron said then laughed.

Hermione chuckled then sat up and lifted the head of his prick to her hole. She then gently pushed the head in. Leaning down, she put the toy back on her clit and began to slowly pull herself on and off his cock, giving herself time to ease him in.

Hermione had an advantage over Ron in that she could tell what was or wasn't too much. She had fantasized a lot about being on top of him like this and getting to finally do it was extremely exciting.

Gradually, she had got him as deep as he could go without hurting herself and began to rock her pelvis, letting him slide in and out, while she kept the toy firmly on her clit. Ron reached down and squeezed her arse then moved his hands to her back where he lightly rubbed her.

Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations she was feeling. She loved the way it felt when Ron's cock slid almost completely out of her then slid back inside, stretching and filling her and the way the toy's vibrations sent pleasure through her body, pushing her closer to orgasm than anything had ever done before.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at Ron. His eyes were transfixed on her. He seemed simultaneously in awe and euphoric.

"Do you like this? Do you like watching me fuck you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! Merlin, yes," Ron said.

Hermione reached over and grabbed her wand again, wondering how much faster the toy would go. Leaving the toy on her clit and Ron's cock inside of her, she said the charm and felt another dramatic increase in vibration.

"Fuck. Oh, Merlin!" Hermione said then moaned in response to the increased sensation.

Hermione tossed her wand over to the side and began rocking her pelvis faster and harder, knowing it wouldn't be long until she came. Ron's face looked intense and she could tell his orgasm wasn't far off either.

"Don't come yet, Ron! Let's come together," Hermione said.

"I'll try. I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Hermione," Ron said then added, "Feels… so good."

"I know," Hermione said and closed her eyes as she bounced hard on his cock.

The tension leading her to orgasm was filling her body and she was struggling to breathe. The suddenly the moment hit and she tightened her muscles around his prick as she moaned, "Oh. Ohhhh. Shit!'

"Oh, fuck. I'm coming," Ron said, and clutched her back hard.

Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Hermione as Ron's cock spasmed inside of her and they moaned together. Somehow knowing they were getting off together made it all the more intense.

Finally, Hermione tossed the toy aside, not caring that it was still vibrating and collapsed, next to Ron, feeling exhausted. She then leaned over and kissed him, feeling very grateful.

"I'm glad you're taking a greater interest in my pleasure, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and said, "I love you. You're more than worth it."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him again, this time more deeply then pulled back and said, "I love you too.'


End file.
